Inside me
by Beta Draconis
Summary: Harry trägt ein dunkles und gefährliches Geheimnis in sich... Summary wird bestimmt besser mit der ZeitXD ... einfach mal reinlesen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Inside me

Pairing: DracoxHarry (restl. Pairings sind noch nicht fix :D)

Disclaimer: Figuren der HP Reihe gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.R.,ich verdiene kein Geld damit etc...

Summary: Harry trägt ein dunkles und gefährliches Geheimnis in sich, von dessen Ausmaß er selbst kaum eine Ahnung hat. (Summary wird besser ;) )

Genre: Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Mystery/ evtl bisschen Humor (Wenns mir mal gelingen sollteXD)

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Prolog

_Es ist dunkel und kaum etwas zu erkennen... Die Luft ist stickig und schwer zu atmen... Menschen schreien... sie rennen wie wild umher, andere liegen regungslos auf dem Boden... Die Stadt gleicht mittlerweile einem Schlachtfeld...Es gibts nichts, was noch heil ist... Alle Gebäude sind zertrümmert und viele von ihnen brennen... Der Rauch steigt in die Luft und beschränkt die Sicht um einiges mehr..._

_Plötzlich…. Ein lautes furchterregendes Geräusch, das einem Brüllen gleicht, lässt die Menschen für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarren, ehe sie erneut voller Panik und Angst davon laufen... Ein Mann läuft jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Masse und direkt auf eine riesige Gestalt zu... er hebt seinen Zauberstab…. Rote strahlen schiessen aus ihm empor und schlingen sich um die unheimliche Gestalt. ..Blaue Blitze tauchen aus dem nichts auf und schlagen mit einer gewaltigen Macht auf den Boden ein. Die Erde erzittert und Menschen werden durch die Luft geschleudert... immer lauter wird das Geschrei und Geheule der Masse...den unangenehmen Gestank von Blut, der einem in die Nase steigt, kann man nun nicht mehr ignorieren..._  
_Wieder ein lautes Gebrüll und ein weiterer Blitz schießt auf den Mann mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu... er kann den Angriff abblocken, jedoch nicht ohne auf die Knie zu stürzen._...  
_Der Lärm wird immer unerträglicher und die Luft scheint bedrohlich zu prickeln... Zwei stechend blaue Augen sind zu erkennen, welche einem beim bloßen Anblick das Blut zu Eis gefrieren lässt..._

_„Sancire spiritus!" Erneut erscheinen die roten Lichtstrahlen. „Sancire…" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll. „…spiritus!"_

_Alles dreht sich... und verschwimmt vor seinen Augen... ein Schmerz.. ein unerträglicher Schmerz breitet sich in ihm aus...er schreit... und schreit aus Leibeskräften und…_

Harry sitzt kerzengerade im Bett.  
Sein Herz rast wie wild und er ist von oben bis unten verschwitzt. „Scheiße…" Wie er diese Träume nur hasst. Aufgrund seiner pochenden Stirn reibt er sich kurz mit den Fingern über die Narbe. Danach greift er nach der Uhr und stellt fest, dass er noch eine Stunde hat, bevor er eigentlich aufstehen muss.  
Er beschließt sich nicht wieder hin zu legen, um seinen Träumen immerhin ein wenig entfliehen zu können. Von denen hat er genug in der letzten Zeit gehabt.  
Er muss unbedingt noch mit Dumbledore sprechen, bevor sich sein Problem verschlimmern wird. Die Zeit läuft ihnen davon.

* * *

Als Hermine und Ron in der großen Halle zum frühstücken runter kommen, sitzt Harry bereits dort und stochert lustlos in seinem Essen herum. „Harry!" ruft Hermine und läuft als erste auf ihren Freund zu. „Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt." Meint sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll und setzt sich ebenso wie Ron neben ihn hin. „Ist es so merkwürdig, dass ich einfach mal vor gegangen bin?" schmunzelt er und reibt weiterhin seine Stirn.  
"Natürlich ist es das." Schließt sich nun auch Ron an. „Normalerweise müssen wir dich immer zehn Minuten lang rütteln, bis du überhaupt mal munter wirst." Grinst er und wendet sich nun dem schmackhaften Essen zu. Belustigt sieht er dem Rothaarigen dabei zu, wie er sich Toast, Eier, Speck und Würstchen gleichzeitig in dem Mund stopft. Als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkt, sieht er sie für einen kurzen Moment verwundert an und fragt dann mit vollen Mund und ziemlich unverständlich: „Was?! Ich hab Hunger." Harry und Hermine schmunzeln bloß.

Und wie aus dem Nichts durchzuckt den Schwarzhaarigen ernuet ein stechender Schmerz.

_Diese Menschen… widerlich…_

„Halts Maul!"

Verwirrt starrren Ron und Hermine ihren Freund an. „Was?"  
„Oh eh… sorry ich… „ weiter kommt Harry nicht, denn erneut packt ihn ein unerträglicher Schmerz, der ihm fast den Atem raubt und für einen kurzen Moment wird ihm schwarz vor Augen und er kippt nach hinten.  
„Harry!?" rufen seine Freunde synchron und helfen ihm schnell wieder auf. „Harry, was ist denn los?" fragt das Mädchen und mustert den anderen besorgt.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… ich fühl mich nur schlecht…"  
„Man Alter, du schaust echt scheiße aus…" mitteilt ihm Ron, als er das blasse Gesicht des Gryffindors bemerkt. „Du solltest besser in den Krankenflügel gehen."  
„Aber ich…" „Nichts aber!" ruft Hermine streng. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so was passiert. Wenn du nicht sofort zu Madame Pomfrey gehst dann schleif ich dich vor aller Augen hin!"

_Und so was lässt du dir gefallen? Erbärmlich…_

„Schon gut, schon gut." Ergibt sich nun der Schwarzhaarige und geht schnleunigst aus der Halle, damit er sich nicht noch weitere Predigten von Hermine anhören muss.

Seine Freunde sehen ihm noch eine Weile hinterher. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm... Überhaupt nicht..." sagt Hermine nachdenklich und Ron nickt zustimmend.

Währenddessen schlendert Harry so gut es geht in Richtung Krankenflügel. Ihm wird stets schwindliger zumute und seine Narbe brennt höllisch. Jede weitere Sekunde verschlimmert sich sein Zustand, wodurch er nicht mal mehr in der Lage ist geradeaus zu schauen.  
Ein unerwarteter Stoss lässt ihn zu Boden fallen und er braucht einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass er gerade mit jemanden zusammen geprallt ist.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Potter?!" herrscht ihn sein Rivale Draco Malfoy an.  
„Na klasse…" murmelt Harry. Das war doch zu erwarten. Der Blonde ist wirklich immer bei den unpassendsten Situationen zur Stelle.  
Ohne auf ihn zu achten steht er auf und geht einfach an ihm vorbei und weiter. „Was…?!" sieht ihm der Slytherin verwirrt und aufgebracht hinterher, ehe er auf ihn zu rennt, Harry den Weg versperrt un ihn herausfordernd anfunkelt „Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?!"  
„Malfoy…" presst Harry hervor. „Ich habe momentan keine Lust auf ein weiteres kindisches Wortgefecht mit dir. Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe." Er fasst sich an den Kopf und kneift die Augen vor Schmerzen zusammen, was der Andere natürlich bemerkt und sogleich ein fieses Grinsen seine Lippen umspielt.  
„Oh hat der kleine Potter etwa Schmerzen?" spöttelt er.  
„Ja." Sagt Harry bloß und stoßt den Blonden nun energischer beiseite. Für Malfoy wird das zu viel. Was bildet der sich ein? Niemand lässt ihn einfach so stehen. Und schon gar nicht Potter. Erneut schreitet er dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher, packt ihn, stößt ihn gegen die Wand und drückte ihn fest dagegen.  
„Du hälst dich wohl, als was besseres, nicht?"

„Malfoy ich…"

„Aber das bist du nicht, Potter. Du bist gar nichts!"

„Lass mich los verdammt…"

_Lass mich dir helfen…_

„All deine berüchtigten Abenteuergeschichten waren doch nur reines Glück! Aber du musst doch immer wieder in den Mittelpunkt stellen, was?!"

„Malfoy ich…" Harry versucht sich aus dem Griff des Größeren heraus zu winden, doch in seinem Zustand hat er keine Chance. Es wird ihm zu viel. Malfoy redet auf ihn ein, sein Griff wird immer stärker und Harry glaubt jede Sekunde ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf Potter!"

_Es ist ganz einfach…_

„Du bist nichts als Dreck!"

_Ich gebe dir was du willst…_

„Du und deine dämliche…"

_Jaaa… genau so…_

Geschockt starrt Draco in die Augen Harrys, welche sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden erheblich verändert haben.  
„Was…?" Der sonst so smaragdgrün funkelnde Farbton wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer düsterer und trüber. Es hat nichts mehr mit dem eigentlichen Grün Harrys gemeinsam. Sein Blick ist kalt und stechend und Dracos Griff um Harry lockert sich ein wenig.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich loslassen…" knurrt der Schwarzhaarige leise, jedoch so bedrohlich, dass es den Slytherin eine Gänsehaut verpasst. Da sich der Größere immer noch nicht löst, sondern wie gebannt in Harrys Augen starrt, wird er blitzschnell und grob am Hals gepackt. Reflexartig lässt er den jüngeren los und versucht Harrys Hände von seinem Hals weg zu bekommen. Vergeblich. Sein Griff ist so fest und kräftig, er hat keine Chance.  
Sein Gesicht verfärbt sich langsam rötlich während er würgt und verzweifelt nach Luft hechelt.

„Wer nicht hören will…" und mit einer Leichtigkeit schleudert er den Blonden von sich und gegen die Wand. Benommen kauert dieser am Boden, als Harry erneut auf ihn zu schreitet. Nun nimmt er Malfoy mit der linken Hand am Kragen und die Rechte Hand formt er zu einer Halbkugel, wo sich Sekunden später ein blaues zuckendes Licht bildet. „…der muss fühlen…" grinst der Schwarzhaarige diabolisch. „Das ist dein Ende."

„Stupor!" ruft jemand lauthals und Harry sinkt gemeinsam mit Draco zu Boden.

* * *

Harry wacht im Krankenflügel wieder auf und stellt nach einer kurzen Zeit des Überlegens fest, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann, wie er überhaupt hier er gekommen ist...

„Harry, mein Junge…" hört er nicht unweit von ihm eine sanfte Stimme, allerdings braucht er einige Sekunden um die Person an seinem Bett zuordnen zu können.  
Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Professor." Krächzt er. „Sie sind wieder zurück."

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig." Fragend blickt der Schwarzhaarige den Älteren an, als dieser daraufhin mit dem Kopf zum Nebenbett hindeutet.

Lansam hebt Harry seinen schweren Kopf und schaut auf das Nachbarsbett. Draco Malfoy liegt seelenruihg mit einem Verband um den Hals und Kopf da.  
Geschockt starrt der Gryffindor erst den Blonden und dann wieder Dumbledore an. „War ich… das etwa?" fragt er leise und der Direktor nickt nur bedauernd.

„Wenn ich dich nicht aufgehalten hätte, Harry…." Er lässt den Satz offen, da Harry sich das Ende selbst denken kann. Beschämt dreht er seinen Kopf zur Seite und weicht somit den Blick des alten Mannes aus.

„Das Siegel ist nicht mehr stark genug." Schlussfolgert der Junge betrübt und erneut nickt Dumbledore als Antwort nachdenklich. „Was soll ich tun, Professor? Ich kann es nicht länger unterdrücken…"  
„Ich habe das Siegel mit einem Zauber wieder stabilisiert, so dass du es daweil unter Kontrolle haben wirst. Allerdings ist dies keine Lösung auf Dauer. In höchstens einer Woche könntest du wieder einen Rückfall haben."

Verzweifelt seufzt Harry auf und starrt auf einen unsichtbaren Fleck am Boden. „Haben Sie keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden?"  
„Bis jetzt noch nicht...wir tun wirklich unser Bestes, aber es erfordert viel Zeit. Bis dahin ist es das Beste, wenn du weiterhin mit Professoer Snape übst."  
„Toll…" nuschelt Harry und verschränkt trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie haben ja gesehen wie viel das gebracht hat."  
„Ohne der Hilfe von Professor Snape wäre noch viel Schlimmeres passiert."

„Ja ich weiß, ich weiß…"  
„Gut." der Weißhaarige atmet kurz tief ein und aus. "Du solltest jetzt gehen, Harry. Warte vor seinem Büro."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort steht der Schwarzhaarige auf und verlässt den Krankenflügel.  
Es ist bereits dunkel draußen als er durch die leeren und stillen Gänge von Hogwarts schleicht. Vor Snapes Büro angekommen, lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und lässt sich auf den Boden fallen.

Er umschlingt seine Beine mit den Händen und legt seinen Kopf darauf. Ein leises Schluchzen hallt einige Male wieder.

* * *

Sooo liebe Leser... ich weiß ich weiß... nicht langes Kapitel, nicht viel ausführliches, wenig Gedanken beschrieben blabla...  
kommt alles noch in den nächsten Kap. - bin mal gespannt wen das überhaupt mal interessieren würde :D

Mit nem Review bringt man mich leicht zum weiterschreiben, wenn wer möchte ;)

Lg BetaDraconis


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Inside me

Pairing: DracoxHarry (restl. Pairings sind noch nicht fix :D)

Disclaimer: Figuren der HP Reihe gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.R.,ich verdiene kein Geld damit etc...

Summary: Harry trägt ein dunkles und gefährliches Geheimnis in sich, von dessen Ausmaß er noch selbst keine Ahnung hat.

Genre: Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Mystery/ evtl bisschen Humor (Wenns mir mal gelingen sollteXD)

Danke an meine bisherige Reviewer!

Guest  
Da liegst du nicht ganz falsch! Also wenn du die Antwort haben willst, dann findest du sie gleich in diesem Kapitel :)  
Danke fürs review

Butterfly  
danke für dein review :) Und auch wenn es wenige reviews sind – ist nicht allzu schlimm. Ich freu mich das wenigstens paar leuten die story gefällt ;) und allein das spornt zum weiter schreiben an!  
Ja ich musste mich während dem Schreiben auch ziemlich umgewöhnen – normalerweise schreibe ich immer im Präteritum^^ ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas hat mich dazu veranlasst dann doch im Präsens zu schreiben.  
Schuljahr Frage wird auch beantwortet – wie gesagt das erste Kap. War eher bissl oberflächlich geschrieben – jetzt kommen halt mehr Details :)

Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Es ist spät in der Nacht und die Schule dementsprechend erdrückend still, als Harry durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts wandert. Die Müdigkeit breitet sich stets mehr in ihm aus, dennoch gedenkt der Junge nicht daran zu seinem Turm zurück zu kehren. Die Stunden die er mit Snape verbringen musste waren wie immer äußerst anstrengend und nehmen ihn psychisch sowie körperlich mit, da er sehr viel Energie und Konzentration verwenden muss um "seinen Geist zu befreien". Er weiß bis heute nicht, was diese Übungen bringen sollen.  
Trotz alldem wurde es zum Ritual, dass er danach für sich alleine sein musste und durch die Schule umher schlenderte. Wie jedes Mal kommt es darauf hinaus, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige Draußen niederlässt und die kühle Nachtluft sowie den hell leuchtenden Himmel genießt, während er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lässt.

Drei Monate ist es jetzt her, – in etwa seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres – als er erfuhr, was mit ihm los war und trotzdem kann er es sich nicht einmal selbst erklären. Niemand hatte es für nötig empfunden ihm etwas genauere Details zu schildern.  
Natürlich weiß Harry ungefähr was Sache ist, aber auch nur das Notwendigste. Und das Schlimmste an allem ist, dass er mit niemandem darüber reden kann. Dumbledore versucht – aus was für einen Grund auch immer – wirklich jeden, sogar Harry selbst aus der Angelegenheit raus zu lassen. Es ist so wahnsinnig nervenaufreibend und Tag für Tag wird diese Last unerträglicher.  
Und die Krönung des Ganzen war seine neuliche Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, in der er vollkommen die Beherrschung verloren hatte, wie noch nie zuvor. Der Gryffindor hat bis heute nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man so schnell die Kontrolle verlieren kann. Schließlich wusste er ja was er tat und dennoch verspürte er soviel Wut in sich, welche dann auch die Oberhand gewonnen hat… Es ist schwierig zu erklären, sogar für ihn selbst.

Seufzend zieht der Junge die Beine an sich und legt seinen Kopf darauf.  
Warum muss alles bloß so kompliziert sein? Jedes Jahr ist es etwas anderes, aber seine Ruhe kann er nie haben. Und nach allem was in letzter Zeit passiert war, würde er diese mehr als alles andere gebrauchen.

Harry braucht einige Zeit bis er überhaupt merkt, dass er bereits etwas länger auf ein braunes Lederschuhpaar starrt. Er muss gar nicht den Kopf heben, um zu erkennen, wer da vor ihm steht.  
„Was willst du, Zabini?" fragt der Schwarzhaarige genervt und macht sich nicht einmal jetzt die Mühe ihn anzusehen, in der Hoffnung er wird gleich wieder verschwinden. Doch ganz im Gegenteil legt sich der Slytherin stattdessen seitlich und den Blick in Richtung Harry auf den Boden hin. Den Kopf stützt er an der Hand ab, während ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielt.  
„Sind wir etwa immer noch beim Nachnamen?" kommt die späte, aber amüsierte Antwort.

„Mir ist leider entgangen, dass wir so gut befreundet sind. Wann ist das noch mal passiert?" meint Harry sarkastisch und dreht seinen Kopf weg, allerdings ist Blaise weiterhin belustigt. „Komm schon Harry, jetzt tu doch nicht so. Ich sag ja nicht, dass wir beste Freunde sind, aber wir sind immer schon gut miteinander ausgekommen, nicht wahr?" Lächelt der Andere, doch Harry ignoriert diese Aussage gekonnt. „Was machst du hier? Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Ausgangssperre umsonst gibt." Sagt der Gryffindor schroff, stets noch den Blickkontakt vermeidend.  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen." Neckt ihn Zabini und lacht. Als er nach längerem Schweigen keine Antwort bekommt, redet er weiter. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst,dann ist es glaube ich nicht so schwierig sich aus zu malen, was ein gutaussehender und unwiderstehlicher Single Typ wie ich es bin so ganz allein und mitten in der Nacht machen könnte, oder?" Harry starrt seinen Gegenüber kurz überrascht an, als er die Anspielung seiner Worte begreift, indessen der Slytherin ihn angrinst und zuzwinkert. Daraufhin verdreht der Gryffindor bloß seine Augen und wendet seinen Blick erneut ab.  
„Warum erzählst du mir so was?"  
„Um dich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln." Wieder dieses Lachen.  
„Und da kommst du mit so was? Was für eine Art von Gespräch soll das werden?"  
Zabini muss nun etwas lauter lachen, aufgrund des Gesichtsaudrucks von Harry. Ein wenig genervt und doch verwirrt.  
„Aber wie du siehst funktioniert es. Wir unterhalten uns." Kichert Blaise und Harry muss nun doch versuchen sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gelingt.

Blaise war schon ein Fall für sich. Einerseits ist er arrogant, oberflächlich und eitel und trotzdem spiegeln sich diese Eigenschaften mit solch einem Charme und Humor wider, dass es ihn irgendwie zu einer sympathischen Person macht. Harry wusste von Anfang, dass er Blaise mochte, auch wenn er es nicht sonderlich zeigt.  
Schon seit seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er begonnen sich mit Zabini gut zu verstehen. Zwar sind sie nie gute Freunde gewesen, aber er war und ist immer ein angenehmer und neutraler Gesprächspartner gewesen. Das genießt Harry sehr.

„Ich wusste doch, ich kriege ein Lächeln aus dir heraus." Sagt der Slytherin und setzt sich nun doch auf, ehe er weiter spricht. „Keine Sorge, nichts dergleichen. Ich wollte dich nur was fragen." Harry sagt nichts darauf, was der Andere sogleich als Zustimmung annimmt. „Draco hat mir von dem Vorfall erzählt…" beginnt er und wartet auf Harrys Reaktion. „Und weiter?"  
Zögernd fährt Blaise fort „Ich weiß ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ein guter Freund bin, aber trotzdem kenne ich dich schon ziemlich lange…" er macht eine kurze Pause und spricht dann mit seiner rauen und doch angenehm klingenden Stimme weiter „… und als Draco mir insgeheim gesagt hat, dass er, in dem Augenblick als du ihn am Kragen gepackt hattest, tatsächlich allein durch den Ausdruck in deinen Augen eine gewisse Angst verspürte… das hat mich schon ein wenig geschockt aber auch erstaunt, vor allem, da diese Aussage von Draco kommt und das muss schon was heißen…"

„Hat er wirklich gesagt, dass er Angst hatte?" fragt Harry erstaunt, doch Blaise winkt bloß wieder etwas belustigt ab. „Nein, das hat er so nicht gesagt. Er hat es natürlich umschrieben." Lacht er. „Er würde niemals zugeben vor dir Angst zu haben. Aber ich kenne Draco schon so gut, dass ich ganz genau weiß, was er eigentlich sagen will, obwohl es nicht einmal seine Absicht ist."  
Der Gryffindor stimmt kurz ins Lachen des Anderen mit ein. Das ist eine weitere positive Eigenschaft an Blaise. Seine fröhliche Art zog so ziemlich jeden in seinen Bann – oder zumindest Harry, denn er musste fast jedes Mal mitlachen, auch wenn es eigentlich keinen richtigen Grund dazu gab.

„Und was willst du jetzt genau wissen?"  
„Naja eigentlich würde es mich interessieren, was mit dir los ist… Nicht nur wegen der Sache mit Draco… Jeder merkt mittlerweile, dass irgendetwas mit dir nicht stimmt und bevor ich mir weiterhin den Mist von den anderen anhören muss, denn sich alle zusammenreimen…?" Er lässt die Frage offen, da man sich den Rest denken kann.  
Harry atmet einmal tief ein und aus, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet. Es wäre ihm eigentlich nichts lieber, als sich jetzt alles von der Seele reden zu können. Alles was ihn so sehr belastet und vor allem bei Zabini war es sehr schwierig sich zurück zu halten aufgrund seines zutraulichen Charakters. Aber er darf nicht. Dumbledore hat ihn des Öfteren darauf hingewiesen. Es war ein ewiges Hin und Her.

„Blaise ich… ich kann es nicht sagen… ich versteh es ja selbst nicht genau…" meint Harry und schaut etwas enttäuscht zu Boden. „Es ist nur so, dass…" redet der Schwarzhaarige dennoch weiter „… sagen wir so… ich habe mich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und das kann ich selbst nicht beeinflussen…" Er muss sich wirklich zusammen reißen und trotzdem konnte er nicht den Mund halten. „Mir wird auf jeden Fall geholfen, um schnell eine Lösung zu finden, aber es ist wirklich schwierig…"  
„Also ist es eine Art Fluch?" schlussfolgert Zabini nachdenklich und Harry nickt nur. „Du hast noch mit niemandem darüber geredet, hm?" Erstaunt blickt Harry zu dem Slytherin, welcher ihn kaum merklich mitfühlend anschaut. „Ja, woher weißt du das?"  
Blaise lacht wieder kurz auf – mal zur Abwechslung. „Das ist nicht schwer zu erkennen. Aber trotzdem Harry… wenn du mal darüber reden willst oder einfach nur so jemanden zum Reden brauchst, höre ich dir gerne zu. Ich kann vieles für mich behalten und außerdem bin ich sicher, dass es auf Dauer nicht gut ist zu versuchen alleine damit klar kommen zu müssen."  
„Ganz und gar nicht…" sagt Harry bloß betrübt.  
„Du weißt ja wo du mich dann findest." Sagt der andere Junge, steht auf und streicht sich den Schmutz von den Klamotten. „Ich werd mal reingehen, es wird langsam echt frisch." Er nickt dem Gryffindor noch mal zum Abschied zu und während er in Richtung Schloß geht, ruft er noch „Das solltest du auch!"

* * *

_Nichts ist zu erkennen außer unendlicher Schwärze…Dennoch geht er in diese Dunkelheit stets weiter hinein, nicht wissend wohin oder zu wen… Nach einer unbestimmten Zeitspanne erhellt sich der Ort um einen Deut… Gitterstäbe sind nun sichtbar, wenn auch noch schwach…ein blaues Augenpaar blitz gefährlich auf… „Welch eine Ehre…"_

_Er kann nichts antworten… seine Schritte treiben ihn einfach wie gebannt direkt zu diesen eisblauen Augen voran…"…dich endlich mal persönlich zu sehen…" _

_Mittlerweile steht er direkt vor den Gitterstäben… langsam hebt er seine Hand und streicht sanft über die Stäbe… erschrocken zuckt er mit der Hand zurück als diese gefährlichen Schlitzaugen fast vor seinem Gesicht erneut zu Vorschein kommen… Er nimmt ein Knurren wahr und dann wieder diese tiefe beängstigende Stimme… „lass mich dir helfen…" was war das für ein Gefühl…? „Du bist nicht allein… es ist ganz einfach…" und diese Aura… so machtvoll und gefährlich und doch anziehend… „…wie beim Letzten mal…" Er sieht nach oben…direkt vor den Gitterstäben schwebt ein riesengroßes Zeichen… es sieht aus wie eine Art Rune… „… nun mach schon…" drängelt die Stimme ungeduldig und wieder ertönt ein Knurren… „du weißt wie es geht…" Nein… das fühlt sich nicht richtig an… das alles hier… Er stolpert wieder einige Schritte zurück… „NEIN!" erklingt ein dröhnendes Geschrei gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubend Gebrüll, das einem in den Ohren weh tut. „NEEIIN!" _

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und zugehaltenen Ohren schreckt Harry auf. Er braucht eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer befindet. Erleichtert atmet er tief aus.  
„Harry?" Neville steht neben seinem Bett und starrt ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?" Nachdenklich und verwirrt schaut Harry auf seine Hände. Wenn er bloß mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum war… Während er zu Ron rüber späht, welcher immer noch im Bett liegt und schläft, antwortet er: „Ja wieder ein Alptraum."  
„Aso…Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" fragt er vorsichtig. Harry wundert sich, warum Neville sich bloß so eigenartig verhält…? Er sah auf seinen Wecker: 7:58. „Klar."  
Als Harry sich angezogen hat, schleichen sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer um Ron, Seamus und Dean nicht zu wecken. Sobald sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sind, bestürmt sie auch sogleich eine hektische Hermine. „Harry!" ruft sie und stellt sich vor die beiden Jungen. „Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!" verlangt sie und schenkt Neville einen vielsagenden Blick, der deutlich sagt: alleine!

„Ich geh dann mal vor. Wir sehen uns dann." Harry nickt ihm nur zu und wendet sich anschließend an seine Freundin. „Also, was gibt es?" fragt er und Hermine zögert einen Moment bevor sie zu reden beginnt. „Die Sache ist die…Ron und ich machen uns ziemliche Sorgen um dich, Harry. Und nicht nur wir, sondern alle anderen auch, aber seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoy traut sich keiner dich an zu sprechen…" Der Junge verdreht genervt die Augen. „Hermine bitte lass es."  
„Nein, ich lasse es nicht! Ich weiß, dass dich alles was passiert ist sehr mitgenommen hat. Und jetzt hast du auch noch Sirius verloren … ich weiß auch wie du dich fühlst, Harry, aber…" „Sag das nicht…"  
„Was?" fragt das Mädchen verwirrt, da Harry ihr so prompt reingeredet hat.  
„Sag nicht, dass du weißt, wie ich mich fühle. Das kannst du nicht wissen."  
„Wie denn auch? Du redest kaum mehr mit uns!" Langsam wird die Gryffindor sauer. Da kommen sie ihrem Freund bei jeder Gelegenheit entgegen und er weißt sie immer nur ab. „Wir wollen doch nur für dich da sein… es ist nicht gut das alles in sich hinein zu stopfen… und jetzt verheimlichst du uns auch noch, was mit dir los ist…" „Ich hab euch gesagt, dass…" „Jaja ich weiß! Du kannst es uns nicht sagen!" äffte sie seine Worte kaum merklich nach. „Aber du musst dich auch in uns hinein versetzten! Wie sollen wir uns denn fühlen, als deine besten Freunde, wenn du kein Wort mehr mit uns redest und so abweisend bist?" Das ist wahr. Harry hat sowieso bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, da ein bestimmter Slytherin momentan mehr wusste, als Ron und Hermine.

„Du… du hast ja Recht…tut mir leid… es fällt mir einfach nur schwer darüber zu reden und wirklich alles darf ich euch nicht erzählen…" zeigt der Schwarzhaarige Einsicht, woraufhin sich auch seine Freundin ein wenig beruhigt. „Schön, dass du uns auch verstehst." Lächelt sie, ehe sie fortfährt. „Harry versprich mir bitte, dass du zu uns kommst, wenn etwas ist. Wir sind für dich da, vergiss das nicht."

„Danke." Sagt Harry bloß und zieht sie in eine Umarmung.  
Eigentlich kann er sich glücklich schätzen, dass er solche Freunde hat, die ihm stets zur Seite stehen. Er hat sich in der letzten Zeit wirklich mies ihnen gegenüber verhalten.  
Während sie sich umarmen, nähert Harry sich dem Ohr der Anderen und flüstert: „Heute Abend erzähle ich euch was los ist." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen löst sich die Braunhaarige wieder von ihrem Freund. „Ist das dein Ernst?" fragt sie fassungslos. „Ja." Antwortet der Junge schlicht und lächelt sie warm an. Das schuldet er seinen Freunden. Immerhin konnten sie sich immer alles anvertrauen und sind gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gegangen. Es wäre unfair das alles zu verschweigen, vor allem, da er sogar mit Zabini darüber gesprochen hatte. Noch dazu wird es sicher gut tun mit ihnen darüber zu reden und so wie er die Zwei kannte – oder besser gesagt Hermine – würden sie ihm bestimmt in einigen Dingen weiter helfen können.

„Lass uns runter gehen." Schlägt Hermine vor, doch allem Anschein nach möchte heute irgendwer verhindern, dass Harry Potter überhaupt etwas isst. Neville kommt völlig außer Atem durch das Portraitloch gestolpert und schreitet direkt auf Harry zu. „Du… Harry du sollst zu Dumbledore…" Er stützt sich mit den Händen an den Knien ab um ein und aus zu atmen. „Jetzt?" fragt Harry. „Ja es ist anscheinend wichtig." Bekommt er die atemlose Antwort  
Harry wandte sich zu seiner Freundin. „Ich stoße dann nachher zu euch. Bis später." Ruft er schon beim hinausgehen.  
Was um Himmels Willen braucht Dumbledore schon so früh von ihm? Es ist gerade mal halb neun…?

….

„Komm herein, Harry." Wie immer weiß der Direktor schon, dass er vor der Tür steht, bevor er auch nur die Hand zum Klopfen heben konnte.  
Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf einer der Stühle. „Setz dich, mein Junge." Und er tut, wie ihm geheißen.  
„Nun bevor ich mit meiner Neuigkeit rausrücke, möchte ich zumal wissen, wie es dir geht. Gab es Rückfälle? Oder andere Vorkommnisse…?" fragt er sogleich und mustert den Jüngeren durch seine Halbmondbrille.  
„Nein gab es nicht…" meint Harry. Doch da fällt ihm sein Traum ein. Ist das wichtig? Soll er es erzählen?  
„Obwohl…" zögert der Schwarzhaarige nun doch. „Raus damit, Harry." Trotz dieser Aufforderung wird Dumbledores Stimme stets von einer angenehmen Ruhe und Warmherzigkeit begleitet.  
„Ich hatte heute einen merkwürdigen Traum…" beginnt er und versucht so gut es geht seinen Traum bis ins kleinste Detail zu schildern. Als er fertig gesprochen hat, faltet Dumbledore die Hände zusammen und schweigt einen Moment.

„Die Stimme in meinem Traum…" unterbricht Harry die Stille. „Es war die selbe wie die in meinem Kopf…"  
„Ich verstehe…" der Ältere strich sich über seinen langen Bart. „Aber im Moment sollte das kein größeres Problem darstellen. Ich habe zudem nämlich eine gute Neuigkeit." Sagt er und lächelt seinen Schüler freudig an. Der Weißhaarige nimmt seinen Zauberstab und schwingt ihn einmal. Sofort erscheint am Tisch eine kleine Truhe, welche er auch sogleich öffnet. Heraus nimmt der Alte Mann eine schwarze Kette, dessen Anhänger wieder wie eine Art Rune aussieht.  
„Hiermit…" beginnt Dumbledore, steht auf und geht auf Harry zu. „… wird das Siegel um das 10-fache verstärkt. Das heißt es besteht für eine längere Zeitspanne keine Gefahr rückfällig zu werden." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt nun auch die Lippen des Gryffindors, als er realisiert, was das bedeutet.  
„Und das heißt auch…" fährt der Schulleiter fort. „…dass du die Stunden mit Snape nicht mehr brauchst." Harrys Lächeln wandelt sich in ein breites Grinsen um, als sein Professor sich hinter ihn stellt und ihm die Kette anlegt. Augenblicklich fängt sein Hals an zu kribbeln und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft zu ziehen. Dumbledore murmelt indessen einige verständnislose Worte und die Kette schrumpft so lange bis sie wie angegossen um seinen Hals liegt. Das komische Gefühl verschwand und Harry fasst sich an die Kehle. Die Kette fühlt sich dick und schwer an, das Gewicht spürt man jedoch nicht.  
„Das wars fürs Erste." Zwinkert der Ältere und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Jetzt hast du für eine ganze Weile deine Ruhe."  
„Danke, Professor!" sagt der Junge wahrheitsgetreu. „Kann ich Sie vielleicht noch etwas fragen?"  
„Das wäre?"  
„Wieso können Sie mir eigentlich nicht mehr erzählen? Wäre es nicht am Besten, wenn ich die ganze Geschichte kenne, schließlich geht es ja um mich?" Harry blickt den Direktor aus erwartungsvollen Augen an.  
„Harry… Es hat schon seine Gründe, warum ich versuche so viel wie nur möglich geheim zu halten…"  
„Es muss nicht alles sein… aber auch nicht nur das Nötigste… Im Moment weiß ich kaum etwas…"  
„Nunja… viel kann ich dir nicht mehr dazu sagen…" meint Dumbledore nachdenklich und streicht sich erneut den Bart. „Was würdest du denn gerne wissen?"  
„Was ist das in mir genau?" fragt der jüngere gerade heraus und der Weißhaarige muss ein wenig schmunzeln und doch antwortet er.  
„Es ist eine Mischung aus Geist und Dämon." Harry sagt nichts darauf sondern wartet mit ausdrucksloser Miene ab, was der andere ihm alles erzählen würde.  
„Sein Name ist _Fulgor_, das heißt soviel, wie Blitz. Aber eigentlich ist er einfach nur bekannt, als der Blitzgeist oder Blitzdämon. Er ist äußerst gefährlich und seine Macht unermesslich. Deswegen auch das Siegel, Harry. Du hast ja gesehen, was er anrichten kann und das war nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Macht." Je mehr Harry Dumbledores Worten lauscht, desto nachdenklicher wird er. Den größten Teil davon kannte er bereits, dennoch löst allein die Vorstellung, dass ein so mächtiges Wesen in ihm gefangen steckt, ein großes Unbehagen in dem Jungen aus.  
„Du musst auch wissen, dein Traum von heute war gar kein Traum. Was du gesehen hast, war dein Inneres – besser gesagt ein abgegrenzter Bereich deines Innersten, in dem diese Kreatur gefangen gehalten wird. Fulgor versucht mit aller Macht – die sich durch das Siegel um einiges verringert – die Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Und das fällt ihm am Einfachsten, wenn du körperlich oder auch psychisch geschwächt bist. Aus diesem Grund ist es von großer Wichtigkeit, dass du deine Freunde zur Unterstützung hast, Harry. Auch wenn du ihnen nicht alles erzählen kannst."  
„Nicht alles?" fragt der jüngere verwirrt. „Ich dachte ich darf gar nichts erzählen?"  
„Ich glaube Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley werden ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten können. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig was und wem du es sagst. Es wäre eine Katastrophe wenn dieses Wissen in die falschen Hände gerät."  
„Aber wieso?" quengelt Harry, doch der Ältere winkt seine Frage mit der Hand ab. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Derweil sollte das genügen." Der Gryffindor zieht ein wenig beleidigt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch Professor." Fällt dem Jungen noch ein und da der Schulleiter keine Antwort von sich gab, nimmt er dies als Zustimmung auf. „Warum ist dieser Fulgor ausgerechnet in mir?" Und wieder lässt sich sein Gegenüber bis zur Antwort Zeit.

„Es war ein Opfer, das gebracht werden musste…"  
„Bitte was?!" schreit Harry und starrt seinen Gegenüber fassungslos an, welcher ihn jedoch ausdruckslos mustert. „Ein Opfer?! Das heißt ich wurde einfach so ausgelost diese Bürde zu tragen?! So auf gut Glück?!"  
„So beruhige dich doch…" beschwichtigt ihn der Weißhaarige, als er bemerkt, wie sich Harrys Wut immer weiter entfacht. „Beruhigen?! Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn irgendwer über meinen Kopf hinweg bestimmt eine Bestie in mir zu versiegeln?! Warum ich, verdammt noch mal?! Hab ich nicht auch mal etwas Ruhe verdient?! Nein, natürlich nicht! Machen wir Harry Potters Leben noch mehr zur Hölle, es reicht ja nicht, was er schon alles erleben musste, was?! Wessen Idee war das?! Welche Idioten konnten mir das nur antun?!" schreit er nun um einiges lauter, als zuvor indessen er steht und wild mit den Händen gestikuliert.  
„Es war dein Vater, Harry…" kam die ruhige Antwort Dumbledores.

Stille.

Harry steht immer noch wie angewurzelt am selben Fleck und rührt sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Mein… Vater…" wiederholt er wie im Trance.  
„Ja, Harry dein Vater. Deswegen wollte ich die Sache langsam angehen. Es ist alles sehr kompliziert. Es wäre am Besten wenn…" weiter kommt der Direktor nicht, da Harry blitzschnell kehrt macht und aus dem Büro stürmt.

Dumbledore vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das ist alles schrecklich schief gelaufen.

* * *

Er rennt und rennt. Einfach weg von Dumbledore und von seinen Worten.  
Er kann es nicht glauben - sein Vater! Sein eigener Vater hatte ihm das angetan! Wie konnte er nur?! Wieso tat er das?! Wusste er denn nicht, was er ihm damit antun würde?!

Der Gryffindor merkt nicht einmal, dass ihm bereits einige Tränen die Wangen herab rinnen. Dieser Umstand ebenso wie die Blicke der Schüler und einiger Lehrer ignoriert er und rennt einfach weiter - raus aus der Schule und ins Freie. Er läuft am Ufer des Sees entlang und langsam merkt er, wie ihm die Puste ausgeht. Seine Schritte werden langsamer, sein Atem dafür umso schneller und die Tränen fließen lautlos.  
Seine Beine können ihn nicht mehr tragen vor lauter Zittern. Aus diesem Grund lässt er sich auf die Knie fallen und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein?! Wieso muss man ihm sein Leben immer so zur Hölle machen? Er will nicht mehr! Er will kein Retter für diese verdammte Zaubererwelt sein und schon gar nicht ein ungewolltes Opfer!

„Harry?!" erschrocken zuckt der eben genannte zusammen und sieht auf – direkt in das Gesicht von Blaise. „Verdammt, was ist denn los?" fragt der Slytherin ein wenig atemlos, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher gerannt ist. Sofort steigt Harry die Röte zu Kopf, da es unübersehbar ist, dass er weint. Deshalb dreht er sich von ihm weg, setzt sich auf die Wiese und wischt sich schnell sein Gesicht ab. Blaise geht augenblicklich auf ihn zu und setzt sich daneben hin. Sachte legte er einen Arm um Harry und zieht ihn an sich, was der Gryffindor nur zu gerne zulässt. „Was ist los?" fragt er erneut und Harry schnieft kurz auf. Eine Weile sitzen sie so da und sagen nichts. Blaise drängt den Schwarzhaarigen auch nicht weiter, da er sich sicher ist, dass er reden würde, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Und dem war auch so.

„Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore und habe mit ihm gesprochen…"  
„Wegen dem „Fluch""?  
„Ja aber… es ist nicht wirklich ein Fluch…" der Junge atmet tief ein. „… ich habe einen Dämon in mir versiegelt…" sagt er geradeheraus und sofort schwingt Blaises Kopf in seine Richtung. „Was?" fragt er teils ungläubig und teils geschockt. Doch als er Harrys eingeschüchterten Blick sieht, wendet er seinen wieder ab und betrachtet weiterhin den See indessen er sanft den Rücken des anderen streichelt, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Harry fährt – wieder nach etwas verstrichener Zeit – fort: „Er erzählte mir wie gefährlich dieser Dämon ist – Fulgor heißt er – und das er unbedingt versiegelt bleiben muss, weil er eine große Gefahr für alle darstellt. Deswegen soll es eigentlich keiner Erfahren. Er meinte es würde nur eine Katastrophe entstehen." Blaise weiß nicht recht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Was sagt man jemanden zur Aufmunterung der einen Dämon in sich trägt? _Alles halb so wild…Wird schon wieder… _oder _… ja, das ist scheiße…? _Das klingt alles bescheuert und unpassend.

„Und zum Schluss habe ich Dumbledore gefragt, warum gerade ich derjenige bin, der den Dämon in sich trägt. Und er sagte…" Harry schließt kurz gequält die Augen. „… er sagte, mein Vater hätte ihn in mir versiegelt."  
Und wieder reißt Blaise seine Augen vor Fassungslosigkeit auf, jedoch so bedacht, dass Harry seine Unruhe nicht bemerkt. Zur Abwechslung weiß er immer noch nichts zu sagen. „Ich versteh das nicht, Blaise… Wie konnte er mir nur so was antun? Seinem eigenen Sohn? Wieso hat er das getan?" Harrys Stimme gewinnt nun erneut stets mehr an Höhe und er muss sich wirklich zusammen reißen seine Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Harry…" versucht es nun doch der Slytherin. „Ich weiß nicht wieso er das getan hat, aber…" er stößt den anderen sanft von sich, sodass er ihm in die Augen schauen kann. „Du solltest dich jetzt nicht selbst fertig machen. Beruhige dich, ruh dich aus und ordne einmal deine Gedanken und wenn du bereit bist redest du noch mal mit Dumbledore. Er wird dir bestimmt die Antworten geben können und ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater grundlos und rücksichtslos gehandelt hat. Es wird schon einen Sinn gehabt haben." Harry nimmt jedes einzelne Worte des eben gesagten in sich auf und nimmt es sich auch zu Herzen. Blaise hat schon Recht und das ist das Beste und Einzige, was er in seiner Situation tun kann.  
„Du hast Recht…" sagt der Schwarzhaarige einsichtig und wischt sich noch einmal mit seinem Pulli über sein Gesicht. Im Nachhinein kommt er sich blöd vor, dass er eben noch geweint hat – und das Blaise das sogar mit bekommen hat!  
„Danke."  
„Du musst mir nicht danken." Lächelt der Slytherin aufmunternd. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du kannst mit mir reden." Zwinkert er Harry zu und auch dieser lächelt nun. „Außerdem mag ich dich - Nicht auf romantische Weise, sondern auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Schon von Anfang an. Du bist echt in Ordnung." Der Gryffindor wird bei diesen Worten ein wenig rötlich und grinst verlegen. „Du bist auch nicht übel - für einen Slytherin, versteht sich." Scherzt er und Blaise kneift ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Ah unseren Humor haben wir wohl nicht verloren, was?" lacht er und Harry stimmt wie sonst auch mit ein.

„Ich muss los. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Sagt Harry zu dem Anderen nachdem sie noch ein Weilchen schweigend nebeneinander gesessen sind. Gedanklich ist er bereits bei dem Gespräch, was er mit Ron und Hermine führen muss, da er sich überlegt hat, wie er am besten an die Sache herangehen sollte.  
„Okay, wir sehen uns.!" Verabschiedet sich Zabini und Harry ruft ihm noch während er zum Schloss zurück läuft „Bis dann!" zu.

Lächelnd starrt er Harry noch eine Weile hinterher.

„Das war doch überaus aufschlussreich." Nun ist Blaise derjenige der erschrocken zusammen zuckt und sich schlagartig in die Richtung wendet, aus der er die Stimme gehört hatte.  
Draco Malfoy lehnt lässig, mit verschränkten Armen und einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht gegen einen Baum, unweit von ihm entfernt.

„Draco?"  
„Gut erkannt." scherzt er und lacht gekünstelt auf.  
„Was machst du hier?" fragt sein verwirrter Freund ohne darauf ein zu gehen und steht auf.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen, wo du so schnell hin musstest, aber als ich dich dann mit Potty zusammen sitzen sah, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen…" sein Lächeln wird stets breiter, doch Blaise findet an der ganzen Situation gar nichts komisch.  
„Was hast du mitbekommen?" verlangt er barsch zu wissen.  
„Hm… lass mich überlegen…" gekünstelt tippt er mit seinem Finger einige Male gegen sein Gesicht und tut so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Alles." Ist die schlichte Antwort.  
Zabini geht sofort auf seinen blonden Freund zu und sagt beschwörerisch: „Draco, alles was du da gehört hast, musst du unbedingt für dich behalten, ist das klar…?"  
„Muss ich das? Das ist ja der Spaß an der Sache." Das Grinsen hat sich wohl in seinem Gesicht festgesetzt.  
„Ja, Draco das musst du! Das hat nichts mehr mit Spaß zu tun. Das könnte gefährlich werden, du hast ja gehört: Harry trägt einen Dämonen in sich. Also halt dich da einfach raus."  
„Was denkst du denn von mir Blaise?"  
„Nicht gerade das Beste."  
„Dann kennst du mich aber schlecht." Draco geht auf seinen Freund zu und legt seinen Arm um ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich werde es schon für mich behalten."  
„Schwörst du es?"  
Der blonde Slytherin grinst bloß als Antwort. „Draco!"  
„Jaja schon gut, ich schwöre es. Trotzdem wäre es lustig gewesen." Schmollt der Größere von Beiden gespielt beleidigt.  
„Wie du meinst." Winkt Blaise ihn bloß ab und macht kehrt in Richtung Schloss. „Lass und gehen. Ich will meinen Sonntag nicht draußen in der Kälte verbringen.

Draco steht noch kurz am selben Fleck, sein Blick ruht auf dem See. Der Wind weht stark und zersaust ein wenig seine Haare. Tief atmet der Blonde die kühle Luft ein und schließt genüsslich die Augen.  
„Es wird immer interessanter…" sagt er zu sich selbst.


End file.
